


living the racing dream

by goodforthegarbage



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Formula 1 driver Jack Aitken, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodforthegarbage/pseuds/goodforthegarbage
Summary: "And you mate, cheers for the PowerPoint tips 😘"A familiar warmth filled his stomach, just as every single time he thought about Jack. And George did think about his boyfriend very often indeed.
Relationships: Jack Aitken/George Russell





	living the racing dream

**Author's Note:**

> i saw jack's tweet and i just had to write something about them. wanted to do so for a long time now, because i love the pairing and there couldn't be a better timing than now

George's phone was buzzing for what felt like the thousandth time this morning. And although he was happy about all the support he has been receiving since he was announced as Lewis' substitution for the weekend, he was a little overwhelmed and exhausted. 

Yet he couldn't resist taking a look at who had sent the latest text and reached out to get his phone from the night stand. Actually, it wasn't a text it was just another reply to the tweet he put out. When he saw who the reply was from, a small smile came across his face. It was Jack, his substitution on the other hand.

"And you mate, cheers for the PowerPoint tips 😘"

A familiar warmth filled his stomach, just as every single time he thought about Jack. And George did think about his boyfriend very often indeed. He sat back and rested his upper body against the head board and closed his eyes.

George looked at the message again and grinned to himself. People didn't know they were dating, they probably thought the emoji was some kind of joke, but George knew it wasn't.

He decided to send his boyfriend a text message.

"Anything else you need tips for? x"

"Heard you've already driven an F1 car from time to time, so maybe you could help me out with that :)"

"I think you are able to do the driving alone, but if you just want to talk about stuff, you know you can come over any time❤️"

George didn't actually have to wait long until he heard someone knocking on his hotel room door. Knowing it was Jack, he quickly made his way up from the bed, he was still sitting on, to the entrance, having a wide smile on his face. George let his boyfriend in, the beam on Jack's face visible although he was wearing a team mask.

"You don't look too bad in that Mercedes gear, I have to admit", Jack said when he got rid of his mask.

"And you, babe", George answered, placing his hands on the other one’s hip and kissing his boyfriend gently. Of course, he had seen Jack in the Williams gear before, but knowing he was an F1 driver now made it feel differently. Jack was absolutely glowing.

Jack broke the kiss and rested his forehead against the taller one's shoulder. George pulled him closer and pressed a kiss on his hair. "We are really driving in F1 together this weekend."

Jack loosened the hug and entangled George’s hands with his own. "We really are, I cannot quite believe it."

"I am so proud of you, Jack." George started to kiss Jack again and somehow, as their kisses got wilder and more intense, they stumbled towards the bed. 

Jack found himself half on top of his boyfriend, tried to get into a more comfortable position and cuddled into George's side.

"You know, I am so proud of you too, you are going to drive the world's fastest car this weekend and nobody deserves it more than you", Jack mumbled into George's ear.

"Mhm", was besides a deep sigh and a forced smile the only answer Jack received.

"Hey, a little more excitement, if I may ask", Jack brought out laughingly and pinched into George's side. He stopped when he saw the serious expression on his boyfriend’s face. "George, what's wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing, ‘m just a little nervous" George explained. He bit on his bottom lip and played with Jack's fingers that had been entangled with his only seconds before.

"George Russell, I know you well enough to say that nervousness is definitely not the main thing on your mind right now, you know you can talk to me about everything, I am your boyfriend", jack's voice was concerned and he looked at the other man inquiringly. He sat up to look directly into George's eyes.

"I- I don't know. What if I don't deserve it? What if I bin it and make a stupid mistake? what if I'm just not fast enough? People expect me to prove that I can be Mercedes' future and what if I cannot perform? This might be the only chance I'll ever get to drive at a top team." A tear fell down George's cheek and he looked at Jack. "I'm just so fucking scared I’ll fail, Jack", he said quietly, but Jack understood every word.

Jack didn't hesitate long and pulled his boyfriend closer to himseld and hugged him tightly. "You won't fail", he said softly. "You might not be starting from pole and win by 30 seconds, but nobody expects you to do. You definitely deserve this chance and you will perform. You're the hardest working person I know and you've waited for this day to come for such a long time now. Just do your best and enjoy it. I believe in you and Mercedes believe in you, otherwise they wouldn't have chosen you, please don't forget that", Jack added firmly and gave his boyfriend a soft smile.

"You're probably right, I'm just overthinking again, it's just such a big opportunity", George gave in. He was very thankful for his boyfriend’s support, but still he looked at Jack doubtfully.

"And you will seize it, have faith in yourself!" George hummed which sounded like an agreement and he rested his head on Jack's chest. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. George closed his eyes and felt Jack’s heart beating. Slowly he calmed down and realized how lucky, but at the same time how stupid, he was. He was chosen to drive the fastest car in the entire world and Jack was right, he didn't really have anything to lose. He shouldn’t be worried but look forward to the weekend. George breathed in deeply as he felt Jack's hand playing with his short brown hair and smiled to himself.

Having Jack by his side was the best thing ever. He was caring but funny at the same time. Jack knew him like the back of his hand and he was always able to figure out what George needed in every moment. With every touch and every look his boyfriend gave him, George could feel the older one's love. And although they had been with each other for more than three years now, his love for Jack seemed to be growing by every day. He was so grateful for living this racing life with him and the two of them both being F1 drivers now was like the icing on the cake. Realizing he hadn’t really asked about Jack’s feelings towards his very first F1 race, George was impressed about the confidence Jack  
apparently had. Not that it wasn’t justified, because Jack was a very fast racer. It was just his first time on the top level of motor sport.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, ripping George out of his thoughts. "About you", George said in return and turned around to smirk at jack. 

"About me?" “Yes, about you. I was just wondering how you can stay so calm. Comparing our situations, you should be the one who is nervous. You’re making your F1 debut this weekend. And I’m just here complaining." 

"Not everyone overthinks as much as you do, George. I am just enjoying to be here, racing in F1 pursuing my dream, living it with you. Nobody expects me to do something outrageous. Of course, I am nervous but this doesn't bring me any further in the end."

"I wish I were a little more like you sometimes", George replied half seriously, have jokingly. 

"You better not, because I love you for who you are. Even if you're a little bit too worried about everything sometimes", Jack tilted his head down to place a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Love you too, babe", George murmured and involved Jack into a deep kiss. 

“Let’s celebrate properly now”, George added and pressed his tongue against Jack’s bottom lip. But Jack only pushed him away with a pitied smile on his face. “I’m sorry I gotta be at briefing in 15, I think we have to postpone the celebrations to after the weekend.”

George grumbled and only let go of Jack reluctantly. “I don’t think I can wait until then.” Jack laughed: “I guess, you’ll have to. You are busy anyways.” 

Jack stood up, heading towards the door. George followed him without breaking the contact between him and his boyfriend. Jack pressed a last kiss on George’s cheek and grabbed his mask from the side board. 

“See you on the track tomorrow”, Jack said after opening the door. “Stay safe and have fun out there, babe” George returned and smiled, looking after Jack who was already a few meters into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> FORMULA 1 DRIVER JACK AITKEN, i still cannot quite believe it.  
> hope you enjoyed this little something! :)


End file.
